Wayward Angel
by Abi-miniSheelagh
Summary: Sally Johnson causes lots of trouble for shee and des
1. Default Chapter

**Wayward Angel**

_ok so heres the deal: Im gunna start with the bit when shee leaves the msg on Desmondos phone after dumping Patrick, only Desmondo don't rekkon shee told on him and he aint gunna explode this time k?_

"Des it's me, we need to talk," Sheelagh said into her mobile as she walked back to the station. 'Okay shee, time to sort this out and dont screw up,' she thought to herself. She walked into the station and went into her office to start on some paperwork that had been there for about 3 weeks. But she couldn't she never could anymore, there's always too much on her mind to focus on anything. She tried to shut it off, forget about how she felt but she was too hurt, too alone.

Des and Reg had given up on the chase and were on their way back to make a statement. Reg looked over at Des. "Ya look kinda depressed mate." Des rolled his eyes, "it's no wonder you're not in CID with those detective skills Reggie-Babe." "Ah cmon mate take a detour and I'll shout ya a burger or summat," Reg said. Des turned the car around. "Yeah alright," he shrugged.Even though he knew the only thing that would make him feel better was Shee. When they got out of the car Des turned on his phone and the little 'call msg bank' thingie popped up. So he calls the number and as soon as he heard Sheelaghs voice his hope of ever getting her back rised just a bit. When he had listened to the message, he said "Cmon Reggie-Babe we're goin" Reg just obeyed and got back in the car. Pretty much the whole trip back Reg was just staring at Des. Des was getting annoyed, "may i help ya Reg?" Reg just shook his head and looked out the window, growing angry but not showing it. He didn't want to trigger Des coz he knew what would happen. They pulled up at the station and got out. Reg followed like a puppy dog until they got to the door of the sergeants office. "Go on Reg, on ya way," Des said. Reg rolled his eyes and left.

Des knocked. Shee looked out the window and took a deep breath. She opened the door and he walked in. He looked into her eyes half because he was trying to figure out if she was angry or upset or whatever, and half because they are so gorgeous. He'd expected her to turn away and break his heart like she had done when he told her about the fire. But not this time, this time she just stared back and he could see that she wasn't going to break his heart again. He didn't mean to, but his face just smiled. Smiled because even more hope was rising. 'Oh crap' he thought, 'I shouldnt have done that......' But she surprised him again by smiling back. Then she looked down. "i'm sorry Des...I know you've paid for what you did, every day and every night since you did it. I know you didn't, you wouldn't do that on purpose and I know it's hard enough living with it without me making it worse," Shee blurted out. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Des and said, "I love you." By now the tears were streaming down her face. Des just slowly shook his head and smiled slightly. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to be sorry Shee, I do and I am," he whispered. Shee snuggled deeper into his chest and said what he had been waiting so long to hear, "You're forgiven."

_With you I'm a wayward angel_

_I don't suffer I don't cry_

_And late in the night you're sleeping_

_I come to hover by your side_

_So close your weary weathered eyes_

_These tears are just a faint disguise_

_With you I'm a wayward angel_

_I don't suffer I don't cry_

_Cold in the heart of winter_

_Make you shiver make you blue_

_I'll stay close by you my baby_

_Give you blankets to hold on to_

_So sleep my baby for a while_

_You'll wake with the light of a lovers smile_

_With you I'm a wayward angel_

_I don't suffer I don't cry_

_I'm a wayward angel_

_I feel no sorrow_

_I'll always carry you home_

_I'll bring salvation_

_Before tomorrow_

_I'll be wherever you go_

_Break like a first time heartache_

_Leaves you weaker leaves you tears_

_Hold my hand much tighter_

_I'll walk you through these years_

_So close your weary weathered eyes_

_You'll wake with the light of a lovers smile_

_With you I'm a wayward angel_

_I don't suffer_

_I don't cry._

A knock at the door broke their silence and peace. Shee waited a few seconds before pulling away and going to open the door. It was just smiffy. "Why the hell was the door locked?" he demanded. "You two snoggin again or summit?" "Errrm not exactly mate," Des said still staring at Shee. "Yeah sure ya weren't," came the reply, "go on get outa here." Des raised his eyebrows, he'd had enough of the people round there. "You gunna make us then?" Shee didn't want this to erupt into a fight or anything, they didn't need that especially not Des. "C'mon Des lets just go," she said quietly taking his hand. Smiffy just stared as she did this. "You got a problem sarge?" Des said taking one last glance at Smiffy as they walked out. When they got out in the hall Shee turned to Des, "you've gotta be careful. I know it's hard for you right now but just don't get too worked up over things and do something stupid." Des opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Gina who walked round the corner and yelled out to him. Shee quickly let go of his hand, but Gina had already seen them. She just glared at Sheelagh while she walked up to them, then turned to Des. "Somebody in reception waiting for ya Taviner." Des became a bit nervous, "yeah who?" Gina cocked her head and said, "a little PI called Sally." Then she turned on her heal and walked off. Shee looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes. "Dont be scared babes she's got nothing." Des snapped out of his trance, "I'm not scared of her....I'm scared of loosing you." he whispered. Sheelagh reached out and took his hand again. "You won't loose me," she said soothingly, "no matter what." She paused for a few seconds. "You'd better go see what Johnson wants," she told him. "Yeah, only if you come with me," he smiled. She smiled back and they went down to reception. "Oh PC Taviner," came Marilyns voice from the desk, "Sally johnson's waiting in interview room 2." Des and Shee nodded and Shee thanked her. They walked into interview room 2 and closed the door. Johnson was surprised at the gorgeous blond holding Des Taviners hand. "Whos this?" she asked. "Sheelagh," he said glaring at Sally. "oook," she replied slowly, "are you his girlfriend or something?" she asked Sheelagh. Shee squeezed his hand, "yeah." Johnson looked Shee up and down and became even more shocked. "Oh my god you're-" "Pregnant?" Des cut her off. "Yeah" Sally replied. Shee rolled her eyes, "They should promote you," she said sarcastically. "Well aren't you two a good match then," she muttered under her breath. "Yeah actually we are. Now what do ya want?" Des said narrowing his eyes at her. Johnsons eyes turned cold as ice as she said, "To warn you. Warn you that you'll be in prison by the end of this month!" Des raised his eyebrows. "Whatever ya reckon Johnson you don't have anything on me. And you know why? Because I haven't done anything wrong." She smiled an evil smile and said, "I'll get something." Then she turned to Shee. "Sorry sweetie but that babys gunna grow up with no father," she said. "That was a mistake," Des told Sally seeing the rage building up inside Shee. Then Sheelaghs just stormed over to Sally and slapped her across the face making her head slam into the wall. She didn't mean to, but when somebody says something like that to her she just goes off. It's not her fault she kicks arse. Des smiled half wearily and said "told ya." Shee was frozen staring at Sally. She bit her lip, turned around and walked out the door. Des followed her all the way out onto the street where he found her leaning against the wall with her back facing him. He went up and put his arm around her, she turned to face him and he could see tears running down her face. He hated it when she cried. He hated it more than anything because it made him feel guilty that he couln't always stop the hurt that she should have never had to feel anyway. He felt tears well up in his own eyes, Shee noticed them too. She sank into his arms, not knowing what else to do.He held her tight and kissed her softly on the head. "It'll be ok," he whispered, taking in the sweet scent of her golden hair. "Oh Des...I really shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to I swear! It's just...." her voice trailed off as she thought about what Sally had said to her. "No Shee. It's her who shouldn't have done it! I can't believe she would hurt you like that, she's just an evil bitch baby don't let her get to ya," he said to her trying to calm her down a bit. "I love you so much Shee," he added, stroking her hair. "I love you too sweetie," she told him closing her eyes. He loved hearing her say that so much, he'd always known how much he loved her but until today, he hadn't been sure that she felt the same. Now he knew she did.


	2. Million Tears

They stood there together until Shee pulled away. "Come on babes, I wanna go home." Des looked at her warmly, "home aye? And wheres your home gorgeous?" "My home Des, is with you." Then she turned and walked back into the station. "Oi wait," Des called after her. Shee stopped, turned around and smiled. He caught up with her and took her hand. "You can't get away from me now babe," he said grinning cheekily. "And why would I want to?" Shee replied. "Um sorry to interupt, Sheelagh but Ms Johnson left a message for you," Marilyn said cautiously. 'Oh no' she thought, 'shes made a complaint'. "And what's that?" Des asked for her, seeing that Sheelagh was too nervous to do it herself. Marilyn looked suspicious at the message but she said to Shee, "well she told me to say...errm..that she doesn't need to make a complaint because she'll make you pay for it in her own way so watch out." Then she just turned away knowing it was better not to get involved. Shee looked up at Des, who took her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "It's gunna be alright darling," he soothed. "I dunno, shes really freaking me out. I mean who knows what she's capable of..." Shee sounded so scared. That was another thing he hated. He only ever wanted her to be happy, she glows so much when she laughs."Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever," she could tell by his voice and the look in his eyes that he meant it. She leant up and kissed him softly.

_Take my hand_

_Brake my stride_

_Make me smile_

_For every time I've cried_

_Hold my heart_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Don't listen to it breaking_

_Just listen to the band_

_Do you wanna ride in my car_

_It's parked out on the street_

_Just stay with me a while_

_Before I fall asleep_

_Take these tears_

_Wash your skin_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_Since you walked in_

_My hands are tired_

_My head is reeling_

_My eyes have cried _

_A million tears_

_From wishing you were here_

"I'm gunna go get changed, I'll meet you outside k babe?" Shee said as she pulled away again. Des nodded and gave her one more kiss before letting her walk off. He went into the locker room to change as well and saw Smiffy sitting on the bench. "All done with ya quicky then Taviner?" he smirked. Des just rolled his eyes, "get a life sarge." Smiffy muttered something under his breath and walked off. Des changed quickly and went back outside to meet Sheelagh. He looked around and found her texting somebody on her mobile. He sneeked up behind her and grabbed her waist. She jumped then laughed. Des laughed too, "you chicken shit!" he joked. Shee slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand. "OI cheeky! Come on let's go," she said shaking her head and smiling. She started walking to their home and he came up beside her and put his arm around her. She moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. After about a block she started shivering. "I'm freezing" she moaned, "when do ya get your car back?" "Next week I hope." He felt her cheek with his hand and it really was freezing. He took off his big leather jacket and gave it to her. Shee looked up at him and saw that he was now only wearing a T-shirt so she pushed the jacket back. "You'll get sick luv," she told him. "No I won't," he insisted putting his jacket around Sheelaghs shoulders. She sighed, then smiled and snuggled into Des. When they finally got there, Des opened the door and they went in. Shee was glad to find the heater was on. "That's better, now take this back!" she said handing him the jacket. He screwed up his nose, "nah, looks way better on you." He went over and sat on the lounge. Shee rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. He held her tight and whispered to her, "love you." "Love you too," she replied. They sat there for a while, just being happy they were together again. But their peace was broken again. This time by Sheelaghs phone beeping. She opened the message, and just stared at it shocked and scared.Des looked at her as she slowly turned to face him. He saw the fear in her eyes. "What? What is it Shee?" She handed him the phone and he read the message:

**I will make you pay. You will be sorry.**

**And as for your baby, hope the skank dies**

**You never know, my wish just might come true**

**sooner than you think.**

"It's Johnson," Shee said her voice breaking up as she tried not to cry. "Baby don't cry, please don't cry. I'm so sorry, I'm the one who got you involved in this! Maybe it would be safer for you if ...we weren't together." Sheelagh began to cry."Is that what you want then? You really think I'm gunna leave you over this? Over anything for that matter, because I love you and I don't want to lose you, I thought you felt the same but if you're willing to lose me over this...." she was crying so much now, from fear and pain, that she couldn't continue. Des took her and held her. "No babes! I don't wanna lose ya for anything you know that. I just want ya to feel safe, that's all." Shee hugged him back. Des yawned. "Cmon gorgeous, lets go to bed," he said stroking her hair. "Okay, but it wont be as fun as last time I went to bed with ya!" Shee said as she got up and held out her hand for Des. He kissed her on the cheek as he got up. "That's ok."


	3. At Your Side

At Your Side

The next morning Des woke up expecting to see his beautiful girl asleep in his arms. But she wasn't. His heart sank as a million thoughts ran through his head, 'did she change her mind? Was it just a dream??' No, it couldn't be a dream because her jeans were still lying on the floor. He shook his head and got up, he went into the lounge room and saw Shee sitting on the couch. He walked around and sat down with her, she turned to face him and he saw tears streaming down her gorgeous little face. She sank into his arms and cried into his chest. Des stroked her hair and held her. "Whats wrong bubs?" he whispered even though he was pretty sure he knew. "I'm just scared for you...and our baby," she sobbed. Des sighed. ''I hate this. I mean seeing you so hurt because of me. Shee I can't stand it, I love you so much, more than anything..." Shee looked up at him. She looked deep into his eyes, they were full of hurt and love as well as tears just waiting to fall. "Des, it's _not _you fault!" She said comfortingly. He shook his head, "whose is it then?" Sheelagh held his head in her hands, "Sally's thats who." He would have argued with her but he was crying too hard. Shee slid her arms around him and held him tight. They sat there for about half an hour then Des realized that they had to go to work soon. "C'mon babes," he whispered not wanting to disturb the peace, "we'd better go get ready for work." Shee pulled away and looked into his eyes. "But what if she's there? I don't want to hide away but...." Des gently touched her face with his hand and told her, "She wont hurt you, I'll be at your side." Shee smiled to herself as a song ran through her head.

_When the daylight's gone_

_And you're on your own_

_And you need a friend_

_Just to be around_

_I will comfort you_

_I will take your hand_

_And I'll pull you through_

_I will understand_

_And you know that_

_I'll be at your side_

_There's no need to worry_

_Together We'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry_

_I'll be at your side_

_If you feel like you're alone _

_And you've nowhere to turn_

_I'll be at your side_

_If life's standing still_

_And your souls confused_

_And you cannot find_

_What road to choose_

_If you make mistakes_

_You can't let me down_

_I will still believe_

_I will turn around_

_And you know that_

_I'll be at your side_

_There's no need to worry_

_Together We'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry_

_I'll be at your side_

She found herself quietly singing as she made her and Des some hot chocolate in the kitchen. She turned around to see Des smiling proudly at her, she went all red. Des went over and put his arms around her. He kissed her head, "you're a miracle babe."

Shee pulled away and shook her head in disbelief. "And when did you get so sweet Desmond Taviner?" He put his hands on her hips and smiled sweetly "the day I met you. Just tryin to impress the most gorgeous thing in the world." Sheelagh leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Des." He smiled and lifted her up like a baby. "PUT ME DOWN YA BIG GOOF!!!" Shee laughed. "Make me!" He took her into the lounge room and layed her down on the couch, he sat next to her, leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and put her arms around him. Then she remembered they had work in half an hour so she lied back down and smiled a sweet innocent smile at the man she loved. "Make me brekkers?" she said in her cutest, most loving voice. Des rolled his eyes, "only coz I love ya." He kissed her on the cheek and went to make her some breakfast. Sheelagh watched him walk into the kitchen and thought to herself how lucky she was to have him, to be happy for once. She didn't want to think about facing her kids, Patrick had probably fed them all this crap about her being a slut anyway. But she knew she had to go to the house, to see them and to get her stuff. She began to get nervous and needed comforting so she went into the kitchen and walked up behind Des. "..Des?" He turned around to look at her and instantly knew she was upset from the look in her gorgeous blue eyes. "What's wrong princess?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful Irish lover. "Nothing..just..I dont want my kids to hate me..." "Nobody could hate you baby." said Des with so much sincerity in his voice. "Patrick does." Shee argued. Des smiled his cheeky smile, "but Patricks a sissy bitch and he doesn't count! He prolly aint even a member of the bloody human race let alone a decent one" Shee giggled. She pulled away and went to get dressed, she had to wear the same clothes she had the day before because she didnt have anything else. After her and Des were dressed and had eaten their brekkers they went on their way to work. Shee decided to see how many people noticed they were together without her having to announce it. After all, the amout of thick people around there.... So she slid her hand into his and squeezed it as they walked through the doors. He smiled because he had waiting for ages for her to be ready to tell people about them so he could brag to his mates! As they walked along the halls they got a lot of looks but nobody said anything until they rounded a corner and Gary, Smiffy, Honey and Mickey were standing there chanting "Dessies got a girlfried Dessies got a girlfriend!!" Sheelagh smiled and winked and Des rolled his eyes. "Nice one mate!" Mickey said, he was pretty pround that a man like Des could get a woman like that. "I reckon!" he replied. Shee elbowed him in the ribs. "OW! Whats that for?" She shrugged, "felt like it." 'women' all four guys thought to themselves.Shee and Des walked off together. Des considered for a second before saying "so does this mean I can show you off then. Make the others jealous!?" Sheelagh let go of his hand and faced him. She looked hurt, "is that what im good for then? Showing off? You just want me to make the single guys jealous! God, I should have known. you'll always be a player Des." With that she walked off into the ladies locker room. "Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said that!" 'What am I gunna do? She's given me enough chances to last any normal guy a lifetime, "but im not normal im a DICKHEAD" He only said the last bit out loud which was heard by who else but Gina Gold. "My god Desmond what have you done to the poor woman now?" He just stared at her. "Pfft Sheelagh deserves so much better than you."

'Damn straight' he thought to himself as he went to find Shee. 'But I love her and I've hurt her-again.'

Shee was just coming out of the door and he was walking past, looking, panicing, crying. He spotted her. "Don't even talk to me Des. Don't even try it." She was crying too. Gina comes past again and sees the two of them staring at each other and crying for each other. She couldn't take this. Partly because it would definately affect the way they both worked, and partly because she hated to see Sheelagh hurt.


End file.
